


Star Crossed [Dr. TheoxReader]

by sadismgirl



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aliens, BDSM, Canon Universe, Childhood Trauma, Doctor/Patient sex, Drama, F/M, Lesbians, Miscarriage, Romance, Spanking, doctor/patient roleplay kink, extraterrestrial martians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadismgirl/pseuds/sadismgirl
Summary: You need to leave Ergastulum before the government finds out what you are but things don't go planned as you fall for a doctor that wants to stay right where he is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to drag this out so I did my best to fit the story into 8 chapters

Prologue:

The ruler of Venus gazed at the female before him in complete disgust. How could he not? She had slept with with a succubus from the Inferno and was impregnated with it's demon offspring. The child was placed in the body of another organism from a different planet to show the kingdom's sense of mortality, yet the mother was a whole other story.

"Anaina," the heartless king began, "you are hereby sentenced death by execution for breeding with Satan's angels."

The laser of a gigantic gamma ray bestowed itself on her forehead. Behind the crowd of conservative aliens the succubus watched in utter glee. At the sickening noise of the ray burning through flesh, Anaina's screams could be heard throughout the grim summoning.

But not even that would stop your birth as an exile.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1

Heads turned again as you stood up from your uncomfortable seat. You couldn't blame them. 7'1 feet and still growing at 18, you had accepted that your jaw dropping height did seem a little rare, if not inhuman.

Sometimes your appearance felt nerve racking to you as well. Not because your features looked alien like but because you knew they served as bait for the government to notice.

It was only a matter of time before someone mustered the guts to report you, which was why you had to find a way out of this dirthole city. And fast.Too bad you were currently unemployed.

On the end of stairs you sat down. It was honestly more comfortable than the chair. You picked at your nails, or more so at your claws that never dulled a day in your eternal life.

At the sound of the door slamming your head shot up, startled. In the entryway right next to where the case manager stood a broad shouldered man you've never seen before was shaking off the rainwater from his umbrella.

You watched him hand it to her, saw how she took it and placed it in a hanger so she could lead him to the bunkroom of a sick child.

Your feet began to itch and before you could comprehend anything, you hastily decided to follow the two of them.

As soon as the dorm's entrance closed you lingered in the hallway, listening to the conversation inside with your supernatural hearing. Really. You could be at the stairway and still hear everything, except you wanted to feel this stranger's voice to the best extent.

It was deep and curt, somewhat cold like your "father's" which you would have hated though not this time.

From what you heard it seemed as if the tagged child wasn't going to make it no matter what kinda of celebre downer existed.

Heavy footsteps neared the door and you jerked away, crouching behind it whilst the man and women walked out. You peeked at the man, at his strong build down to his backside. The aura he gave off was a dark blue. You liked what you saw.

When they rounded the corner you crept in the room towards the dying tag.

"Who was that?" You whispered to Lee.

"Dr. Theo," she rasped, "he's the only doctor in Ergastulum that helps twilights."

"Is he married?"

"...Um, I don't think so. Why?"

You waved her off. "I'm asking for a friend. Ta-ta!"

You were about to leave when you noticed a pack of joints on Lee's nightstand. This Dr. Theo must have forgot them. No else was allowed to smoke in the foster house anyways. You grabbed the small box without thinking, stealthily slipping outside into the main flat.

Any normal person would have given the joints back as well as a martian with half a conscience. You slipped them in your pantyhose.

"Um, excuse me!" You called, faltering as the male turned to you in question.

As usual, his eyes widened at your physical appearance. You should have been used to that by now. Instead, your tail flickered nervously behind your back.

"Ms. Last Name?" The case manager said disapprovingly, "shouldn't you be doing the laundry?"

You ignored her and not just because you wanted to talk to this new face.

"Could you please take a look at my ankle?" You asked Dr. Theo rather sweetly, "I think I might have sprained it."

Whether it was your foreign beauty or the presence of the social worker that made him say yes, you found yourself sitting perpendicular to the doctor at the dining table.

"Mmm, nothing seems to be wrong, but I'd have to take an x-ray to make sure," he began, examining your foot.

His brow twitched at the sight your toes. You adorned six instead of five. Crap, this was a very bad idea. You jerked from his warm touch, a strange yet comforting feeling you've rarely encountered.

"So what do you suppose I should do?" You countered.

Dr. Theo looked at you keenly, a flicker of curiosity embedding itself in his tired eyes. He adjusted his glasses to really see if his eyesight was playing tricks on him. Most people did have a hard time believing in your looks.

"I think you should take an advil and then come to my clinic if it still hurts," he finally advised and then out of nowhere, "Are you a local?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem like one."

"That's because I tend to go out at night more than the daytime," you told him.

"Are you a vampire?" He queried.

You frowned. "No."

When Dr. Theo left, the case manager was onto you in seconds. She stood a good distance away from you however, and you were aware that it was because she feared you.

"You should be doing the laundry right about now," she hissed loudly.

"I was getting to it, your majesty," you nearly sneered, the tip of your forked tongue slipping out of your mouth.

"You know, you're of legal age, an adult if anything. It's only a matter of time before the matron boots you out the door considering that no one will be willing to adopt an eighteen year old."

You pretended not to hear those last few words.

-

You never saw Dr. Theo about your allegedly sprained ankle but you did visit his clinic at a safe distance. Your favorite spot to hide was on top of the building in front of his own. This went on for about a week. You're just happy you're not spying on your "parents" as much.

You never stalked the guy; you just liked being near. His required care for you at the foster house made you want to seek him out more. It had been a long time since you felt like you mattered.

As you watched an oriental twilight fight another twilight twice as big you faintly wondered if you stood a chance with Dr. Theo.

There were many things holding you back. What you were, the child often seen at his apartment, past traumas... The list continued. It was better to move on. But you didn't want to. You wanted to be selfish for once.

You blinked at the drama filled scene before you. Dr. Theo had the asian twilight in chokehold most likely for smashing a window of his clinic. You listened to the detailed death threats in mild amusement. At least you knew what angered the doctor.

A blond male appeared to be attempting to calm the situation while a police car pulled up. You stifled an airy laugh which soon died in your throat as a gray haired police officer that you recognised stepped out.

It was Chad. You left the perimeter immediately.

You spent the rest of day at the library in District 5 away from any kind of human interaction. Picture books were your favorite. The art inside them always lightened your spirits.

When the sky darkened you exited and walked to where you lived, AKA that wretched foster house your unloving "mother" put you in. She knew what she was doing, the coward.

Inside the house those who didn't hate you but still avoided you due to a certain vixen that resided here too sent you alerted looks. Something was off. You ran to your bunkroom and behold, there she was surrounded by her followers.

Your cot smelled of urine. Whatever things you didn't keep beneath the residence had been trashed.

"Whatever happened to your bed?" The vixen, Chloe simpered in mock innocence; the giggles of her friends rubbing salt to the wound.

She hated you as much as the tagged children here and you understood that despite the oddness of your pigmented hair and big doll eyes, your resemblance of a runaway model looked breathtaking regardless. Anybody would have been envious of you. The bitch in front of you wasn't any different and you're glad you kept most of your things hidden away. You refused to trust this hellhole. She's evidence of why.

You did not like her much either. She always bragged that her big sister was the girlfriend of a headleader belonging in a notorious gang. It wasn't a lie.

Chloe opened her lopsided mouth, probably to spew another nasty taunt. At the same time, anger followed by the urge to cry registered inside you. Using the same brute strength you killed your "grandmother" with your webbed hand curled around Chloe's tunic, the other folding into a fist.

Teeth went flying everywhere. The frantic screeches of her friends flooded your elf shaped ears. You trampled her to the bloodied hardwood floor, this time your hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed. Hazel eyes grew bloodshot. You smashed your knuckles against her dainty jaw, effectively dislocating it. She paled. You hadn't realized your face twisted beyond recognition when Chloe muttered 3 stifling words to you, the terror in her expression doubling.

"W-what are you?"

Your irises. They must have changed to that cutting shade of red. And your teeth that weren't those of a human but of a canine remained bared.

The door burst open and you quickly got off the girl, backing farther into the corner behind you. The matron's widened eyes stared in shock at the mangled face of Chloe, the broken teeth, to the blood on your fists.

A girl often seen with Chloe pointed a trembling finger at you. "She did this!"

The matron who viewed you the same as all the social workers screamed, "GET OUT! GET OUT AND DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR MUPPET FACE HERE EVER AGAIN!"

A trickle of kids peered behind her. The clock on the wall ticked. Tense air bit into your flawless skin.

"But she started it!" You argued, nodding to the the dying body.

"I SAID GET OUT, GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

That made you leave.

Out in the the vandalized playground you pulled out rhe suitcase hidden under the platform of the crumbly building. You tugged it close to you, trudging with it to the gateway leading to a bustling highway.

You lost track of time walking in the dead of the night, though when you stumbled across a bridge absent of homeless people you debated whether to stash your stuff beneath. In the end you didn't have a choice so you crept downhill, successfully shoving the bag into a thick shrub.

You wandered around for bit a before climbing upwards onto the sidewalk toward the direction of Dr. Theo's.

You burst into tears when you got there. The matron's car lay parked on the side. Inside the clinic Chloe rested on a medical bed. Theo was tending to her the way a lover would to their significant other. In your point of view at least. It was impossible to think clearly.

Right away you knew he knew this was your doing. The realization hit you harder than the beating your "grandmother" gave you for getting pregnant.

You couldn't bare to look much longer. Your feet sprung into a jerky sprint far down the east side just out of Ergastulum; the rich part of town. It was an endless jog, not that it winded you.

You crept to the pink house at the end of the curb. The trees concealing your large form whilst you tiptoed closer to a large window.

The sight of your "parents" sleeping soothed you. A duller grief overlapping a much recent and raw kind somehow helped. You wiped the tears away, and found the urge to break in.

You jammed a hairpin in the knob of their back door, quietly creaking it open. No alarm sounded. It smelled like homemade food in the living room. You checked the fridge for uncooked meat but found nothing. In the hallway you trailed into the bedroom that should have been yours. There stood a rocking crib. You could hear an infant in it breathing.

How dare your "mother" have a second child when she already owned a perfectly good kid waiting to be rescued at a certain foster house. If that wasn't the worst part, memories of your unborn baby wormed into your subconscious.

None of this was fair.

Without much thought you grabbed a nearby pillow and pressed it to the infant's face. You kept the cushion there until you the lump in your throat subsided. As soon as the baby ceased breathing a wave of what could only be described as star dust bombarded you.

The same thing happened at the death of your "grandmother." Were they souls? You weren't sure. It did make you feel good though, kind of like the drugs crackheads did. You placed the pillow back in it's rightful place.

In the master bedroom your "mother's" boyfriend stirred. You froze. When nothing happened you approached her.

You took note of the diamond ring on her delicate ring finger. Caucasian and bigger than her thumb's nail itself. No wonder she married the turd she called her boyfriend. You reached for the ring carefully, slipping it off her digit. When she'd noticed it's disappearance she'd assume that it fell off in bed so there was nothing to worry about on your part.

At the foot of bed a pair of jeans caught your eye. You rifled through the pockets, fishing out a leather wallet. You only took a dollar. It'd be disastrous if your "mother" and her boyfriend got any ideas of an alleged breaking and entering.

By the time you finished your treasure hunting you felt lighter. The tragedy a few hours earlier seemed more like unpleasant dream.

Back in the driveway of the pink house you peeked at the stars. A book called The Little Prince came to mind, and you thought about whether you'd be better off living in a different world.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

Half a month passed since that awful night. You'd spend most of the day hidden away at the library and then rest on the roof of the building in front of Dr. Theo's.

Dr. Theo. You couldn't find yourself to stop thinking about him. Chloe was still getting hospitalized there. Soon, the gang her sister was in would take care of you; it was only a matter of time and another reason why you needed to leave this city. The fact was enough to ruin your whole day. And the sun was barely up.

Aside from your heartbreak, you couldn't afford to buy raw meat so you mostly fed off the sun's energy. You checked on your suitcase full of clothes occasionally. The idea of working sometimes lingered in your mind.

No one outside Ergastulum would want to hire a literal monster having little to no work experience. Those people actually cared who worked for them. You'd have to find a job in the city, just another thing you dreaded.

Whatever, it was better than selling the damn ring.

The morning sunlight passed over your face leisurely. Your pupils remained unaffected by the harsh rays. The energy of the light filtered through your body in soft, delicious, strokes. You kept still until the hunger in your second stomach subsided.

Once finishing breakfast you sat up and watched too late as the girl you often saw at Dr. Theo's downright stare at you.

She was tending to the laundry, a chore you hated. Her blue eyes looked huge from across the gap of the two buildings. The two of you stood like that for a single moment.

Stupid, you thought. How can I be this stupid to think no one would notice me? She knows damn well we aren't neighbors.

You got outta there.

In the alleyways you struggled to find your way to district 5. You're so used to traveling by night that you're not sure where to walk in the daytime. You found yourself in the market a few minutes later.

Right on que, a man wearing an eye patch bumped into you.

"Oh my bad!" He bleated, holding up his hands.

To make things even worse he gawked wonderingly in response to seeing a new face. You needed to make an escape. This was the same guy you witnessed the other day with that police car.

"It's fine," you tell him.

"Are you from around here?" He questioned, zeroing in on your generous cleavage.

"No."

"Where then?"

"District seven."

"I don't think I've seen you before."

You shuffled nervously, trying to appear casual. "Same goes for you, blondie."

He must have mistook that as flirting because he outstretched his hand. "My name's Worick."

You briefly touched it. "Hi, Worick."

"So what's your name, sweetheart?"

"[Name]."

"Pretty. Can I buy you a coffee, Ms. [Name]? Or should I say Mrs.[Name], heh heh."

God, if only the stud were Dr. Theo. You'd be latching onto his bicep by now.

"I have to go home," you turned him down.

"Okay, I'll walk you."

You'd be lying if you said you weren't a bit lonely so you allowed it.

Worick kept stealing side glances at you on the way to the foster house you'd been kicked out of. He told you he worked as a gigolo and offered you his services. You politely said no.

"That's cool," he responded, "I'm a handyman too so if you need someone taken care of let me know."

"Right."

At the front of the large house Worick gave you his number. You checked him out this time, and scrutinized how his charismatic behavior wasn't a part of him, but merely a mask concealing a much more serious facade.

"Call me if you decide to make use of our services!"

You glanced at the card. Benriya Services met your stare in thin block letters.

"I'll give you a call," you promised him.

You waved your goodbyes. When he turned the corner you darted from the porch steps. You were on thin ice with the matron.

Noon approached, and you came face to face with a breakfast diner two doors over district seven. You straightened your spine, strutting in like you won a billion dollars.

"Hello," you greeted a waitress, "is the manager here?"

She waved him over. "He'll be right with you, ma'am."

The manager lumbered over to you. He looked friendly enough. His name tag read Bob.

"How can I help a beautiful lady such as yourself?" He questioned, offering you toothy, yellow smile.

You sniffed. "I saw the sign outside looking for new employees."

"So you're looking for work?" Bob mused, "come to think of it we do have an opening. How would you like to be a waitress?"

You forced a smile. "Okay."

"Great! Come by tomorrow by noon and we'll get you started."

"Got it."

You were about to exit when a different waitress stopped you. The woman gave you a once over, smacking her bubble gum against her tongue.

"With a body like that you can make big bucks," she commented.

You made eye contact. "I'm listening."

-

A week later you were on the carpeted floor of a cheap flat you managed to rent. Dollar bills sprawled the stained carpet. All of it was from your nightime stripper job. The diner barely paid a dime unless you counted tips. Alas, your stalking habits finally became dormant thanks to your full schedule.

After moving your worn out suitcase to the newly bought room you logged onto one of the library's computers, hacked into the dark web and bought yourself a smartphone. You bought anything that caught your eye. So far you owned a designer bag filled with useless crap you didn't need along with stuff from the suitcase, a new wardrobe and tons of make-up.

The materialism made you happy. You'd spend hours online surfing through Craigslists. Your smuggled smartphone became your best friend. It was the rent that worried you.

The guy next door also threw large parties that the landlord attended. Then again you could function just fine without sleep.

You worked today so you tugged on your work uniform and slipped out the door, somewhat content.

The second you entered the restaurant you happiness morphed into panic.

On the booth to the far right sat Dr. Theo and the little girl who caught sight of you months ago. They were sitting in your station. You speed walked to the break room, stuffing your bag into one of the rusty lockers. It took you a minute to prep yourself.

Maybe she'd forgotten you. Yeah right. You didn't have a face like that, far from it actually. You clocked in, nodding at Bob on the way to the dining floor.

The little girl's eyes grew huge when you approached the booth.

You cleared your throat. "Welcome to Pancake Pantry. Can I get you a drink?"

"...Can I have some milk?" The small ginger asked.

You jotted that down. "And how about you, sir?"

"Some coffee please," Dr. Theo chipped in. He held your timid gaze a moment longer. "Have we met a before?"

You forced a nonchalant shrug. It felt stiff. "Maybe. So, coffee and milk?"

"Yeah, and some sugar."

"Absolutely."

You stalked away to the kitchen, clipping the orders on the wall so the chefs could see them. Your tail calmed down as you served other people but would flare up whenever you caught booth number 7 peering over at you. Dr. Theo did it more than the girl. You wanted to die.

Upon giving them the bill an hour later you fidgeted nervously with your pen. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, that will be all," the subject of your desires stated. He looked like he wanted to add something else. You quickly left.

Nothing much happened then, or days after that until one humid evening. You were on break admiring the candy aisle in the convenience store a block from the diner. Foods high in sugar served as another type of nutrition you could stomach down.

You didn't even look up as the glass door chimed, signaling another customer entering the store, nor did you pay attention to how they advanced you.

"Do you come here much?" A deep, velvety set of vocals alerted you.

You craned your neck, gasping quietly at the one and only doctor who tended to twilights.

"Doctor..." You breathed.

"You can call me Theo," he grumped

"Sure, _Theo_."

You loved how it sounded on your serpent's tongue.

Theo regarded the candy bars in front of him, a look of disapproval on his face. "You should avoid eating these."

"Old habits die hard," you said.

"I suppose," he agreed, "how's your ankle? I imagine it's fine?"

"Yeah, nothing like some good ol' advil," you chirped.

"You never did come to my clinic," he said more to himself.

"Did you want me tooo?" You drawled slyly.

Theo scoffed. "I'm a doctor. How could I not?"

"To be honest I thought you forgot about me," you admitted.

The doctor caught your [eye color] eyes. He pinned you in place, something no human could ever do. "I never forget my patients."

You blinked twice at his statement, growing regretful. "I didn't mean it like that. You can't save everyone, Theo."

Theo made a sound of understanding. You touched his shoulder and when he didn't stiffen you moved your palm to his dark hair.

"You have good hair,'' you murmured dreamily, "were you a pretty boy? You still look like one."

Theo had no idea what to say for a full minute. He simply peered at you blankly. You took your hand away.

"...You can't be a pretty boy with glasses," he hurled back.

"I don't care," you retorted, "besides, I like brunettes."

He fully faced you. You fixed the collar of his lab coat.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked, lips curling a little.

"So what if I am?" You challenged him, stepping closer.

You felt him brush his fingers against your wrist. "I think, we have some unfinished business," Theo muttered, the pupils of his eyes dilating, "when was your last check up?"

"It's been awhile."

"Then you're due for another."

"I'd have to book appointment."

"I can make an exception."

You grinned excitedly. "Perfect."

Theo paid for the candy you wanted and some cigarettes. He walked you back to Pancake Pantry as you went over the date.

"When can I come over?" You giddily badgered him.

"Seven," he picked, "can I pick you up?"

"My friend can drop me off," you quickly assured him.

No way was Theo going to see the shitty, rundown boarding house you lived in. Or that fight club foster house.

Wait. Chloe. You'd forgotten all about her. You didn't want her to see you vise versa. Come to think of it, Theo acted like he didn't know you had been involved in her assault. That was good, very good. You planned to keep it that way.

"We probably shouldn't do it if you're treating a patient," you piped in.

"No one's there at the moment," he let you know.

"Okay, good."

-

You twirled around your dorm, the now bedazzled smartphone playing music. Your ears never enjoyed that kind of noise yet tonight you let the ugly tunes aggravate your eardrums.

It was 6:00 P.M.

You were trying on all kinds of outfits. Before your two jobs you mostly wore mini dresses. Now you walked around in your PP uniform. On date nights like these you weren't so sure.

In the end you threw on your signature mini dress, changed out it, panicked and finally decided to put it back on but in [fave color]. For make-up you patted on some blush followed by lip gloss.

You left the apartment complex teetering in low bulk heels, a hurried jog in your step.

At the clinic, your smile felt like it was going to snap. You knocked on the door, just barely keeping composure as your future husband opened the wooden slab separating you from him.

"Evening," you greeted, stepping in.

You loved everything you saw. His desk, the beds, floor... Chloe nor the ginger were nowhere to be seen.

"How's Chloe?" You dared.

"She's getting there," Theo answered, "are you a friend of hers?"

Your mood tanked. "No."

He pulled back a curtain, revealing a medical bed. "Shall we get started?"

Your mood skyrocketed. "Why, of course."

"Okay, I'm going to need you take off your clothes and put this on," he instructed, holding up a hospital gown."

You nodded, peeling off the straps of your cocktail dress until the thin fabric pooled your ankles. You weren't wearing anything underneath. The dent in Theo's pants grew.

"You have a beautiful body," he purred, the octave in his tone deep.

"Thank you doctor," you simpered.

You got comfortable. The doctor pulled a stool in front of the bed and sat in it, a clipboard in hand.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he began.

"I have a fever that never wants to leave," you explained.

Theo jotted something down. His legs were spread and you could see the size of his package.

"I see..." He noted, setting the board on the night stand next to him.

He reached for the stethoscope around his neck, positioning the chest piece to your heart.

His other hand pulled your collar downward, exposing your breast. You arched your back as he cupped the soft mound, moaning at the brush of his fingerpads.

"Doctor..." You crooned.

A yelp left your throat as he grabbed your hips, swiftly aligning you to his clothed bulge.

He matched your soft whimpers with low rasps, tearing off the gown so he could fondle your breasts more.

You responded too late when he slipped his digits in between your parted lips.

"Suck."

And you obeyed, swirling your tongue and coating him with your saliva. It was his turn to moan at the sight of you taking in his fingers like that.

"Good girl, I like my patients cooperative."

You sensed him crouch down, gripping the bed sheets tightly at the the feeling of a wet and warm muscle lapping at your folds. His clipped nails teased your bud, tightening you up like a violin.

"Please Theo," you pleaded, and listened to the faint sound of metal teeth unzipping.

He pumped his 9 inches of glory, catching your clouded gaze and entered you in a full stroke.

You squealed at the sudden friction, crying out his name repeatedly while he clamped his vice hold on your trembling thighs. It took everything not to blurt "l love you."

"You're so wet, so perfect," he growled, thrusting harder and harder.

Your pelvis shook violently, the thrashing of breathless pleasure threatening to snap. Your double eyelids squeezed shut, and you literally screeched demonically, the orgasm hitting you in rough, endless waves.

You rolled your head to the side where the window hung, and saw movement.

It was a woman. She possessed the same color tresses as you and eyes. On top of her scalp two black horns stood proudly, but it was her jack-o-latern sneer that startled you. That ugly smile resembled yours. Her face resembled yours. Everything did.

And it wasn't a reflection.

"You still there?" Theo brought you back. He grabbed your chin, forcing you to meet his brown eyes.

"Yes, doctor," you squeaked.

"I bet that fever isn't bothering you as much."

You pressed a tentative palm on his groin. "I think someone's outside."

"So let them watch, honey"

"No, I mean someone dangerous."

Those last words got him to stop. He glanced at the locked door and then at you. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll go take a look."

Though a part you didn't want him to. You were scared for his safety rather than your own. If anything, it should be you risking your life.

"Wait!" You called.

He turned to you. "What?"

"I think I was imagining it, come back to bed my wonderful doctor of love."

His fingertips slipped off the doorknob. Relief flowed through you. The woman, or whatever that thing was never showed up.

You gasped as Theo flipped you on your belly, palming your sex to prepare you for a second round. He slowed his actions however, causing you to glance over your shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He replied by staring jaw slacked at your tailbone, right where your 4 foot tail flickered back and forth. The stinger at the end clicked loudly. You'd forgotten to wrap it in tape.

Oh no.

"L-Lot's of people have t-them," you stammered.

"I don't know a single person who does, [Name]."

"That's because they wear clothes, Theo," you reasoned.

You're met with a dead look. He obviously wasn't buying it. No person with a half a brain would.

"I suppose that also explains by you have six fingers on each hand, why they're fucking webbed and of course, let's not forget your ghastly height and pointy ears."

You sat up. "If you're so insecure around tall women I can always leave!"

"You know damn well that wasn't what I said!"

"So you're fine with twilights and normals but not--"

"But not what, [Name]?" He butted in, "oh please enlighten me as to what you are. A superhuman perhaps?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM SO STOP MOCKING ME," you exploded.

Somebody knocked on the door and both of you tensed. Theo told you to stay put. He neared the entrance.

"Don't!" you shouted, the frightening lady coming to mind.

He pulled the handle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3

To your surprise, Worick and his partner were on the steps, the little girl in front.

"...Are we interrupting something?" Worick asked.

"Yes," Theo snapped.

"Oh boy, l know that look on a man's face," Worick teased, "so you're finally getting some, huh? Don't tell me you're taking advantage of your patients!"

The twilight next to him guffawed and the child blushed at the dirty implication. You pulled on your clothes, ready to climb out the back window.

"Shut up, both of you!" Theo barked.

He slammed the door and stomped to where you were supposed to be. You weren't there, and the window in the back was wide open.

"No, no, no," the bespectacled man moaned.

He threw open the door, rushing past the handymen.

"Theo, where are you going?!" Worick shouted.

"Just put Nina to bed!" Theo responded.

-

On the way to the apartment you sensed that you were being watched. Anywho, you're too angry to care about thugs and drunkards at the moment.

Upon strutting passed a street lamp, a shadow darted from your vision of sight. Yet you heard nor smelled anyone.

You continued to walk.

"Hello, Anaina's child," an eerie voice whispered.

You pivoted on your heel. "Who's there?!"

A figure floated out from the shadows. It was the woman!

"I don't who you are but you better leave me alone!" You snarled, showing your teeth for better effect.

She appeared unwavered. "That's no way to speak to your mother, young lady."

"I know what my 'mother' looks like and she sure as hell isn't a crackhead," you snapped.

A malicious laugh echoed the air. The cloak on the female's back vanished. You gaped at her feet which weren't really feet but two actual hooves. Her scarlet orbs glowed in the dark of the night. She was no human being.

She wasn't you either.

The creature bowed before you. "Come my child. Accompany me to the underworld where Lucifer awaits for us."

You've had enough.

"No, go find someone else."

"WHAT?!" She thundered. Her face began to crack like glass.

You stood your ground. "I said, _no_."

Big mistake.

Faster than the speed of light the demon lashed at you. Her claws swung at your ribcage. Your skin which you had assumed was indestructible to anything and anyone exept yourself tore.

Blood the color of oil splurted everywhere. You descended to the pavement, clenching your jaw tightly. A scream of terror escaped you as the thing climbed on top of you.

Your hands clamped into shaky fists, swinging hazardly at her face. She screeched at the throws, clearly not expecting any kind of retaliation.

You grappled with your mother, scratching and biting, doing whatever you could to survive. With a single blow to the crotch you shoved her off, stumbling into an ally.

"NO ONE DARES CHALLENGE ME," she roared, "NOT EVEN MY OWN DAUGHTER!"

You ran. When you heard footsteps you sprinted faster.

"Wait!"

You willed your legs to get a move on.

"[Name], I can explain!"

You tripped over a yowling cat, falling face first into a pile of nails and wood.

The footfalls came to an end. Strong hands pulled you from the debris. You thrashed with all your might, the little strength you used weakening.

The world blackened. You faintly remember acknowledging the outline of a white lab coat.

-

You shot up, passing a clammy hand through your locks.

Blue curtains surrounded you. A lump on the side of the bed snored. You could tell it was morning. The birds outside chirped.

Very slowly, you scooted out of bed. Theo stirred awake.

"Where do you think you're going?" Theo groaned, yawning.

"I work today."

"I don't care, you're staying here."

"I can't."

 _I have to get out_.

Theo rubbed your back. "I called Pancake Pantry and let them know. You're fine."

"You did?"

"I did it because you were hurt."

"Oh."

"What happened last night?"

Tears welled up in your eyes. "I...I don't know."

You started weep. The tears just kept on coming. You buried your face in your palms, grief stricken.

Muscular arms wrapped themselves on either side you. You pressed your forehead against Theo's collarbone, feeling like a kid.

"We don't have to talk about it," he muttered, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," you quietly sobbed, clutching his shirt.

"I'm sorry too, for prying."

He pecked your forehead, both your cheeks but hesitated when hovering above your quivering lips. You closed the gap between him and you and he gasped, taken off guard.

"Dr. Theo?"

Dr. Theo jerked away, facing the ginger. "N-Nina. I didn't know you were awake."

"Who is this?" She asked

He sat up straighter. "This is [Name], we met a while back."

Nina offered you a warm smile. "Hi. It's nice that Theo found someone to spend time with."

You shyly played with your bandaged fingers. "Yeah."

Theo sprung from his chair. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and then work on some on prescriptions."

He made a quick escape. Nina and you were left alone.

"You work in that breakfast diner, right?" She conversed.

"Sometimes, yes," you confessed.

"I think I've seen you beforehand though," Nina pointed to the building perpendicular to the hospital, "on that roof."

"You have?"

"Uh huh. What were you doing there?"

"I was trying find the clinic but I couldn't so I decided to get a bird's eye view, feel me?"

Her large eyes lit up. "I know someone who does that too!"

"Who?"

"Nicolas. He's the twilight Worick's always with."

"Oh?"

"Don't be a afraid of him if you guys meet, Nicolas is just a big meanie."

"I'll make sure to remember that."

Nina tended to her errands shortly. She checked on you occasionally, asking if you needed anything. You played with your phone. Theo sat by his desk, finishing paperwork. He didn't bother you till the sky turned a light orange.

"I need to visit a patient," he emitted, "and I'd like you and Nina to come. Especially you, I don't want to leave you alone."

You hid your cell. "Sure, I'll come."

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, nothing hurts."

It's the truth. Your ribs had healed already.

"You can stay if it hurts."

"It doesn't," you reassured him, swinging your shins out of the sheets.

The three of you traversed to a gun shop titled Constance. A girl sporting a pixie cut jogged outside, hugging and kissing the ginger, who in return giggled. She presented Theo a one armed hug. Jealousy prickled up your spine.

"And who might you be?" Pixie Ugly Cut questioned curiously.

"Her name is [Name]," Theo cut in, "[Name], this is Constance. She owns a gun shop."

Constance beamed at you. "You're very pretty," she praised.

"Thanks," you mumbled feebly, feeling guilty.

"You're welcome! Call me Connie if you like."

Inside the shop, Constance offered you a drink in the time Theo and Nina dealt with her grandmother Joel. The granny didn't so much as greet you. She probably didn't like women younger than her. In that case, everyone.

"So where do you live?" Constance chimed.

District five," was your confident answer.

"I heard there was a fire there," Connie alerted, "is that true?"

"Not that I know of," you wondered.

She poured some more lemonade into your glass. You took a small sip.

"So are you and Dr. Theo, ya know, a package?"

Liquid erupted out of your nose and waterline.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" She wailed, wiping up the mess. "Here, have a napkin."

You cleaned your features, embarrassed. "It's fine, it's fine."

"It's just that," she tossed the damp rag in the sink behind her, "I don't think Dr. Theo's ever had a girlfriend. He's always working."

The subject himself went into the kitchen, Nina by his side. "We're done," he announced, "Constance, just make sure Ms. Joel gets plenty of rest."

Connie mock saluted him. "Aye, aye captain!"

The captain cut his eyes you, his gaze softening. "Are you ready to go?"

You hopped off the stool. "Ready."

"You're always welcome to visit again, [Name]!" Connie yelled after you.

"Will do," you shouted back.

Out in the curb, Theo's large hand rested on the small of your back almost protectively. He pulled you in closer, seeing as you didn't shy away. Nina skipped ahead, humming happily to herself.

"Is she your daughter?" You whispered.

"Constance?''

"No, her," you emphasized to Nina.

"Ha, I was just pulling your leg," Theo admitted, "no, Nina is just a nurse that works for me, but I often wish she were my daughter."

A dull pain in your womb protested. You fought the urge to revisit your dark memories of childbirth.

"Do you want kids?" You continued on, hoping he'd say no.

"I'd like a boy," he mused, "why do you ask?"

"I was asking for a friend."

"Who's your friend?"

"Someone who looks like me."

"She couldn't possibly be you could she?"

"Maybe."

At the forepart belonging to the clinic Theo pressured you stay another night, _I'll drive you to work tomorrow since it ain't some seven minute walk. We can hang out if there's time_. How could you say no? Besides, your stripper job schedule correlated well with his reasoning. You gave in.

"The bathroom is over there, if you get thirsty the water's just a hand's length away. I'll be downstairs operating on my next customer if you need me" the man informed.

You bobbed your head up and down. "Roger."

He tugged the covers to your bare chest, tucking you in. You pushed your cheek into his calloused palm when he caressed your face, worry etched in his expression.

"I'll be okay alone Theo," you insisted.

Nonetheless as he closed the door behind him doubt filled your mind. The last time you set foot alone a demonic spirit tried to kill you. You pulled the blankets over you. They smelled of Theo, a combo of cigarettes and rubbing alcohol. Your nether regions stirred at the pleasant scent. You pressed your legs together to force the urge away.

It was no use. You ended up burying your nose in his pillow to really enjoy his smell. Your frenzy hand squeezed your breast, another stroked your bundle of nerves. You imagined Theo doing this to you, whispering nasty promises into your innocent ear. His teeth biting your supple flesh. The position he forced you in tightening whenever you tried to push him off.

You bucked unexpectedly, whining a shameful string of cries. The delightful pressure sent you to cloud nine, far above the Earth and beyond. And as the sensations of ecstasy faded you did something you never cared for.

You fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4

_A calming entity reached you. It's presence made you feel safe and at peace._

_Alas her face said otherwise. Sadness and loss clouded her kind discs. You touched her fingers and she gently pulled you out of your physical body._

_Together the two of you traveled to the dark sky, farther past Earth's atmosphere._

_Once in space, what felt like a force field strengthened as the precence guiding you ahead continued onward. You thought the vibrations were going to flatten you._

_You attempted to protest. Nothing came out._

_Just as you're about to let go the unbearable spell ruptured, freeing you and the angel in an entirely new dimension._

_You floated next to her, regaining your shaken senses. She overlooked the stars and nebulas, focusing on a yellow sphere._

_It was a planet. As you studied it closely you could view a civilization. Foreigners laughed and sang, portraying a seemingly peaceful kingdom._

_You wandered closer. The spirit stopped you._

_In a language you didn't know you could understand, she spoke, "you must guide your people into the light, help them learn from before it is too late."_

_You had so many questions and yet your voice remained_ _nonexistent. In a motherly fashion, the life form kissed your temple._

_That was when it hit you. She was your mother._

Your eyelids fluttered open. You faced the sunlight pouring in and out of the blinds. A tall figure loosened them as the beams nourished your form.

"How did you sleep?" Theo inquired.

"Good," you breathed, shifting comfortably.

"You should join us in the kitchen, Nina made breakfast."

As he exited you grabbed for your PP uniform from your bag, yanking on the cotton material over your front.

"Good morning," you sing songed when entering the kitchen.

"'Morning," the two Earthlings lilted in union.

You perched next to Theo, grabbing the syrup bottle to douse your pancakes so they would be edible.

"Huh," he grunted, folding his newspaper aside.

"What's wrong?" You asked, stuffing your face.

"There was a fire in district five," he sighed.

Nina set her fork down. "Did someone die?"

"Only a few, all of them normals."

"Oh yeah, Connie told me about that," you recalled, getting up to put the plate in the dishwasher.

"The officials don't know whether it was accidental or not," Theo went on, "tch, such a tragedy."

Half an hour later you grabbed your things, hopping into Theo's car.

"You never did tell me what happened to your hand," you trifled casually as he started the engine.

"A patient I was trying to sedate bit my fingers off," he said, "that's why I keep a set of tranquilizers in my lab coat."

"Ouch," you commented.

In the parking lot of Pancake Pantry you exchanged numbers.

"Can I see you again?" Theo queried uncomfortably.

You kissed his cheek. "You can visit me whenever."

-

On the route to your apartment complex you smelled smoke. Your friend Addie, the waitress who had gotten you that stripper job could sense it too.

You ran ahead of her to the end of the block.

To your utmost horror, the boarding house which you took refuge in was nothing but ashes and burnt wood. Yellow tape surrounded the massacre.

Your knees shook and you crumpled to the cement, stunned. Addie hugged you from behind.

You heaved painfully. All your things, the money you worked so hard for... All of it, gone.

"Don't worry [Name]," Addie soothed you, "you can stay with me and my dog."

You clenched your hands. "But my stuff, it's gone."

"What's mine is yours," she assured you, "look on the bright side, at least you weren't there when it happened."

You caved in eventually.

Sprawled on Addie's queen sized mattress, you called Theo almost everyday. You'd talk about how a customer ate a burger in three bites only to throw up in the parking, he'd complain about those two Benriya bozos always getting hurt.

You weren't ready to tell him about the fire, much less where you lived nor the stripper job.

"I'm free tomorrow night," he spoke, "if you want we can go see a performance at The Bastard."

"The what?" You asked.

"It's like a bar, I think you'll like it."

"I'd love to."

You told him to pick you up at the foster house. Addie barged in holding some shopping bags.

"Who was that?" She pried.

You hesitated. "My boyfriend, Theo."

"Wait, you mean Theo as the only doctor in Ergastulum who treats twilights?"

You grinned. "Yes."

Addie grabbed her phone, presumably texting all her other friends about the news. You hugged her pillow to your chest, hyped as she was.

On the night of the date you loitered near the foster house, weary of the matron's sharp eyes. Excitement hit you when spotting Theo's black sedan pulling up.

You yanked open the door, clambering in.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented, and you felt warm all over.

"Thank you."

The Bastard was larger than you expected. People crowded the entrance, eager to see a popular singer that went by the name of Alex, rumored to have joined Benriya.

"Theooo!" A tall, dark skinned twilight hollered; he slapped the doctor's back, raising his eyebrows at you, "so you finally found yourself a woman I see."

Theo rolled his eyes. "I have a life," Galadad."

"Any friend of Theo's is a friend of ours," Galadad greeted you, "or should I say, _girlfriend?"_

"You're on thin ice," Theo deadpanned.

A man with a thick scar joined the twilight. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he told you before turning to your date, "we weren't expecting you tonight, doc."

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?"

Who you least expected to be the owner of the bar sauntered up to the gathering.

"What's going on here... Oh. Dr. Theo, you should have told us you were coming. We would prepared you a personal table," a teenage girl chided. She looked you up and down, "are you his date by any chance?"

"You bet your ass it is," Galadad cracked.

"Galadad..." The scarred male hissed.

The teenager offered you a handshake. "My name is Loretta, landlord of The Bastard. Don't mind these two studs, they're harmless"

You shook it. "[Name], a pleasure."

"Take care of our old man Theo, would you?" She teased.

Said man tugged you away from the group, miffed. He picked a table by the front corner where you became accommodated. A waiter placed two margaritas on the pristine tablecloth, claiming that the drinks were on the house.

The lights darkened, and a spotlight centered the stage. Everybody hushed.

A woman wearing a white dress strutted to the platform, flipping straightened chestnut hair over her shoulder. You gaped at her magnificent teal eyes.

As she began to sing, Theo's arm slipped around you, coaxing you more to him. His lips brushed against yours, stealthily melding tongues with you.

Your eyes closed and you leaned closer, deepening the kiss. He sighed at the sweetness of your lip gloss, keeping you close throughout the length of the song.

Upon the start of an applause both of you parted, panting heavily. The vain woman walked down the steps, laughing and beaming at her swarming fans.

"I'm going to men's room," Theo stated, "don't go running off."

"I won't."

You sprinkled some sugar in the margarita, gulping it in a single swig.

"[Name], long time no see!" A familiar voice sang.

Worick and Nicolas.

You twisted your head. "Hi."

"Actually I think I might have seen you walk out Theo's," Worick admitted, "are you a patient of his?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

Worick's and Nicolas's mouths popped open.

"His what?" Worick repeated.

"You heard her," Theo said for you, sitting down. He kissed you just to get the point across.

Worick hollered in shock. "Who would have known Theo preferred tall women?! Have you kids reached third base yet? I can't believe..."

Nicolas's lips twisted into a laugh just wanting to burst.

Theo fidgeted with the needles in his lab coat, rage sprawled across his face. You quickly grabbed his wrist and got him out of there.

"That was really fun," you talked joyously on the ride to the clinic.

Theo kept glancing at the rearview mirror to make sure the Benriya idiots weren't following behind.

"Want to do it again sometime?" He asked.

"Sure."

Instead of taking you "home" he managed to persuade you spend the night.

You made out with him up the stairs to the bedroom where he swept you off your feet and tossed you on his bed.

"I'm in love with you," he said, cupping your chin.

"I love you too," you echoed, a crack in your vocals.

Theo switched the lights off, crawling onto the mattress afterwards. You unbuttoned his slacks and he peeled your thong to your ankles, hooking your legs onto his shoulders.

You felt him slide his hand to your center and you mewled as he massaged your slit, the movement of his fingers making you squirm. He planted a kiss on your parted lips, humming fervently at your delicious groans.

You spasmed at how he scissored your walls, teasing that g-spot that threatened to burst. Your lips met his neck and you sucked on the tan flesh. Theo tasted so good, you craved more.

"More," you demanded, squeezing his shoulder blades.

The man caved. He pulled his cock from his loose waistband, big and erect thanks to all the foreplay.

"This what you wanted?" He mocked, shoving it in you before you could retort.

Your spine arched, the girth of his size stretching you all the way till he couldn't go any further. Muffled moans bounced off the walls as Theo pressed a palm on your mouth, thrusting almost punishingly.

A coil of bliss formed right below your belly, growing bigger and bigger until it ruptured and enveloped your core in pleasurable nerves.

Your silenced screams sent tremors down your back, Theo's grunts deafening your buzzing ears. He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily, using what energy he had to move to your side. You caught your breath, shifting closer to his form. Your hand intertwined with his, the other pulling the blankets over him.

He kissed your nose, snuggling next to you.

-

Hours ahead into the late morning you awoke to the noise of a ruckus outside. You climbed out of bed, opening the window in order to see what was happening.

A gang lingered on the anterior of the hospital. Theo stood at the door, a cigarette in his mouth.

He appeared to be talking to what you guessed was the ringleader, a pinhead sporting an ugly tattoo on his forehead. A girl resembling Chloe had her hands folded tightly across her chest.

You closed the window. Chloe's older sister. The gang. The beating you gave to Chloe. You should have known they would find you.

You dressed yourself and headed downstairs to the clinic. Nina was on the phone calling someone. She waved at you.

"WE KNOW SHE'S IN THERE YOU TWILIGHT LOVING FUCK," an angered voice shouted, "THAT'S THE SAME BITCH THAT ALMOST KILLED MY SISTER."

Theo told her he had also saved Chloe's life.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAVE THE PRESIDENT BECAUSE YOU'RE ALSO HIDING THE BITCH RESPONSIBLE FOR CHLOE'S BEATING. WE'RE CUTTING TIES WITH YOUR SERVICES ONCE SHE'S FOUND."

Nina hung up. "I just called Chad, don't worry [Name]."

And that was exactly what you did. First Chloe's sister and now... Chad.

Soon enough a police siren made you jump, followed by the slamming of a door and the term, "Hands in the air. You have the right to remain silent."

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, I WANT THAT WHORE'S HEAD--"

Chloe's sibling was forced into the car along with the others. You poked your head out the door and Chad's sharp eyes landed on you.

Chad was an officer who handled the crime scene of your "grandmother," the only person who knew of your miscarriage.

She had found out by rifling through your clothes which she referred to as hooker's wear and found a booklet called _How To Cope With A Miscarriage._

The witch went ballistic and threw you in her vehicle so you'd be forced to tell your mother who lived elsewhere. On the drive your "grandmother" kept mouthing off hurtful things like, " _you're selfish for wanting it to live"_ and " _you deserve it for getting pregnant._ "

You snapped and out of sheer hatred you smashed her face into the steering wheel. The car swerved, striking a pole and because she hadn't been wearing a seatbelt the witch flew out the front window and died on impact when hitting the ground. That was when the airbags popped out.

So. Faulty airbags and lack of seatbelt. It made sense to rule out your "granny's" death as a car accident. Except you'd made a mistake.

Not once did you even try to act sad, not a single crocodile tear shed your eyes, and it rose suspicion particularly from a cop named Chad.

_"You don't seem as shaken, [Miss. Last Name]. Can ask I why?"_

" _No."_

_"Did you touch your grandmother in any way while she had control of the steering wheel?"_

_"No."_

_"Did you get along with her?"_

_"Yes."_

He didn't believe you at the time. He didn't trust you and he sure as hell wouldn't want you near Dr. Theo, the physician of the tagged.

Fast forward to now, the cop himself faced you. "We meet again, [Miss. Name]."

Theo stomped out his cigarette. "You two know each other?"

"We've run into each other," Chad answered, never taking his stare off you. He walked reluctantly to his car, "let me know if anyone continues to bother you, doc."

As the cop's partner drove away, Theo latched a hand onto your bicep. "You've got some explaining to do."

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you really do all that to Chloe?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She kept harassing me."

"And you never told me any of this because...?"

"I thought you already knew I beat her up so I never said anything.''

He let go. "Fair enough, what's your deal with Chad?"

"He gave me a speeding ticket."

You went back into the the clinic with him so you could grab your bag and go to work.

"Let me drive you," Theo stated.

"My friend is already giving me a ride."

"Be careful then," he grabbed your wrist, "I know you didn't lie or withhold information from me but we have to be honest with each other, okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Ch. 5

You didn't know why but you kept coming back to the boarding house. As you stepped around loose floorboards you sensed a gust of wind.

"It's you again," you raged quietly.

The demon who had attacked you maintained a few feet away from you. "Nice to see you again, my child."

"Did you do this?"

"How could I not?"

You grabbed a knife tainted with holy water that lay hidden your belt. She hissed, backpedaling to the torn wall.

"I have a life, a boyfriend," you began, "I don't know what you want nor do I give a rat's ass. You are to stay away from my friends if you don't want this blade up your mediocre ass."

You shook a step towards her. She darted from her spot, jumping out the window, apparently frightened. You put the knife in your belt.

-

Your relationship concerning Theo flourished. He never seemed to mind that you weren't human. An anniversary was coming up and Addie was helping you pick out a gown for the five star restaurant he was supposed to take you on.

Your phone rang unexpectedly, and you picked it up. "Hey honey, how was work?"

"The usual. Are we still on for Friday?"

"Of course, I can't wait."

"Me neither."

Nevertheless on the day of the anniversary, he never showed up or answered your worried calls. You went to his place in your silky maxi gown and stilettos, and saw him in his scrubs operating on someone.

You ran to Addie's crying. She wasn't home so you were free to sulk in each of her rooms. Her dog gave you company at least. You played with your phone, spooked as it went off.

An unknown number.

"Hello?" You responded tentatively.

"Is this [Name] [Last Name]?" A childish voice questioned.

"Who is this?"

"You might not remember me but my name is Heather. My sister and I lived in the same foster home as you."

"I don't remember."

She ignored you. "I was super impressed when you stood up to that Chloe bitch. She scared all of us tagged kids."

You smirked. "Someone had too."

"Do you want to hang with us?"

"You didn't wanna hang before I beat Chloe up?"

"You have to understand that she threatened us not to even so much as talk to you."

"She was that evil huh?"

"Sadly. So do you wanna hang or not, I don't got all day."

You glimpsed at the clock. "I may have some time to kill."

-

"What is this place?" You asked as Heather and her sister Abby approached a seemingly haunted house.

"Rumor has it that the lady who died here still haunts this place," Heather gossiped.

If that were the case her soul would be devoured by you right about now.

The three of you sneaked into the residence. It was completely bare except for a few broken chairs. Heather and Abby tiptoed into the kitchen. You wandered up the stairs, still crestfallen about earlier today.

You stepped in a narrow hallway, unaware of the termite infested floorboards beneath you.

The wood cracked and down you went, but you didn't scream. Your body slammed onto the floor, unhurt thanks to your indestructibility. You began to cry, though not because of the physical pain.

Theo's absence triggered a set of memories you worked hard to forget: in highschool your "mother" flaked out on a play you she promised she'd attend.

It meant a lot to you for the simple reason that she was never home.

Subsequently, you realized other things about her. Her genetic make-up looked nothing like yours and that she didn't want kids at the time. Especially not you.

And when _her_ mother died that was the last straw. Off to the orphanage you went only to be boxed into a series of crappy foster homes. You wondered if she suspected you were the killer behind your "grandmother," and if you had killed the baby and stolen that expensive wedding ring.

You felt the back of your head, where you kept it hidden under layers of hair.

"[Name], are you okay!?" Abby yelled, "we heard a loud noise."

You got to your feet. "I have to go."

"Wait--"

"It was nice meeting you girls, we'll talk another day."

You rushed to where your Addie lived, the sight of Theo's car parked in the driveway compelling you to run faster.

There he stood, a giant bouquet of roses in hand.

"Oh [Name], I'm terribly sorry about the anniversary, it's just that someone came in at the last minute and my hands were tied," he rambled.

"It's fine," you accepted his apology, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of you. You reached for the flowers, all your sadness evaporating.

"I went to that orphanage but a case manager said you no longer resided there," Theo uttered, "so I went to Pancake Pantry and a waitress told me you lived with her and gave me the adress."

"I moved out yesterday, I was gonna tell you at the restaurant," you fibbed.

"About that, I was thinking of rescheduling the date to Sunday."

"Sunday is perfect.''

"Great. Do you want to come over?"

"I'll stop by tonight, there's something I gotta do first."

-

Sure enough, a quarter to nine you were hiding in a bush, watching your grieving "mother" fight with her boyfriend.

A smiled pulled at your lips. This was better than those reality TV shows you watched with her.

You ditched them shortly, heading to Theo's clinic, a skip in your step. You knocked on his door. When no one answered you twisted the door knob, peeking your head in. The lights were off.

"Theo?" You called.

Nothing.

You entered the room, making your way to his desk. Documents and folders littered the moveables. Just as you touched one, someone grabbed your neck and forced you onto the oakwood surface, a gasp of surprise leaving you.

"What's this?" Theo's deepened tone growled, "a vixen snooping through my things?"

"I was looking for you, not snooping!" you protested.

"I'll get to decide if you weren't but for now I think you need to be punished."

He tore open your shirt, toying with your freed breasts. You relaxed, melting more into his forceful touch.

Your skirt met the floor. You heard the jingle of a belt and then, "I'm going to hit you with my belt and you're going to be a good little girl and take it."

"Yes sir."

"Such obedience. I'm going to have fun with you," he warned.

Theo tethered your ankles to the table's posts. He let his palm caress your backside, humming at the softness of your skin.

The end of the belt bit into your flesh. You wailed, quieting as the man above you ordered you to count.

"O-one."

Slap.

"Two--Oh!"

Slap.

"Three.''

Slap.

Every time the sting of the leather struck across your glutes you counted pathetically. At ten hits Theo ditched the belt. He played with your warmth, moaning as your swelled walls coated his digits.

You stiffened at the feeling of his arousal entering you, gripping the end of the desk hard. Theo bucked in position to you, cursing loudly. You joined him, meeting his rough thrusts with the push of your hips.

Together you climaxed, writhing at the surging jolts spreading within your bodies.

You leveled his tired pants, stretching your sore ankles once Theo untied them. He pulled you upwards, turning you to face him. You looped your arms around his neck and he lifted you in the air to continue where you guys left off but in the bedroom.

You spent a third night with him, screaming all throughout the late evening.

-

Sunday rolled around. This time Theo and Nina accompanied you the mall to help you pick out dress for the anniversary.

You finally settled on a gown that could have passed for a wedding dress. Theo insisted he wear his usual clothes in case someone got hurt and needed him.

At the restaurant a waiter led you to a reserved table upstairs on a wide balcony. You could see the entire city from up there.

"How much did you bribe them to get this table?" You teased.

"Two Fingers and a kidney."

You giggled at his dry humor. "Did they put them in the menu?"

"Why else would the food taste so good?"

"You do taste good, Theo."

He bumped feet with you playfully, pleased by the compliment. "Shall we look at the balcony?"

"Most definitely."

On the terrace you could see all of Ergastulum. It looked so pretty in the nighttime sky for such a cespool of criminals.

The wind picked up and Theo hugged you from behind. "It's been getting windy these days."

You sniffed the air, a foreign scent making your nose twitch. Unlike most smells you couldn't decipher this kind. If you had to describe it you could only think of the color green.

The food arrived. You followed your boyfriend to the table, perplexed.

"Something wrong?" He checked.

"When did the winds start to migrate to Ergastulum?"

"A month ago, why?"

"I don't think it's ever been windy in this town," you said cautiously.

Theo took a bite of his steak. "There's a start for everything."

-

Comfortable in bed, you rested your head on Theo's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was reading a book while petting your hair.

After the steak dining you went to see a movie, and then headed back to his place.

"Theo?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in aliens?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know."

"I mean we can't be the only one's in space so yeah, I do in a way."

"Do you think they're already here?"

"It's possible."

You slept soundly, clinging onto Theo. Humans were just so fragile, unlike you. You wondered what you'd do when he grew old and died, leaving you to find a second love interest.

When morning ticked by you walked into the living room, searching for the physician. Theo and Nina were in front of the T.V., listening to a news reporter.

"What's going on?" You asked.

"There's been a UFO sighting," Nina susurrated.

"And not just a UFO sighting," Theo added.

The reporter droned on: "an unidentified flying object has not only been spotted but it has also settled above the city of Ergastulum. John, back to you."

John: "the government has yet to be contacted and the military awaits further instruction. Two FBI helicopters have approached the UFO only to be destroyed once they touched the aircraft."

Someone knocked on the door. Addie. You offered to clean the house whilst she worked someone else's shift at Pancake Pantry.

"I'll catch you two later," you said, swinging your bag over your shoulder.

Theo turned his head. "Is that your friend out there?"

For a second you thought he was referring to the UFO.

"Yeah, Addie."

"You should move in later today, I'll can stop by and help you pack."

"Good idea."

You ran out the door, climbing into Addie's car. Right away you noticed tons outside, curious to view the UFO. It towered the entire city, casting an ominous shadow over everyone; the sun nowhere to be seen.

"Did you hear?" Addie chatted.

"Yeah, scary isn't it?"

"You can say that again."

She flicked on the radio to hear more about the sightings. As you got off at her building you couldn't help but feel relieved of the wretched transceiver.

You went straight to work, only to find that she was out of windex. No worries, you'd stop by the pharmacy.

There was traffic everywhere. Drivers were stepping out of their vehicles to see the visitors. You used hidden alleys to get to the store. On your third route you ran into some trouble.

A woman with black hair styled into a bob cut waited at the corner, smoking a cancer stick. She wore a dark trench coat adorning two rings on the flaps. You inhaled the air. She didn't smell like a normal or a twilight.

As you scuttled around her she left her post, scuffing a few feet behind you.

"I must say, you scent is absolutely like nothing I've ever encountered before," she exclaimed.

You paid no heed.

"What's wrong, can't talk to strangers?"

Her fingers landed on your shoulder. You instantly reacted, twisting on your sole to deliver a roundhouse kick against her smug face.

She bent down, missing your aim by inches and grabbed your ankle, throwing you onto the ground. You bared your teeth, snarling and she was got off guard at how your face contorted.

Just what you needed. You lunged at her. The stranger dodged, sending a flying fist to your neck. Your palm caught her knuckles just as she tore herself away from you; her mocking smile now gone.

"The government told us about you," she mused, "thanks to a certain normal who was all too happy to rat you out; heh, what easy creatures they are."

"Who?" You demanded.

"Does the name Chloe Embers ring a bell?"

It was your turn to be stunned. You knew this day would happen. It's just that, you weren't ready for it. Your orbs scanned the rings on her jackets, recognition hitting you hard.

"You're a destroyer!"

Your back collided with the wall harshly. The destroyer bowed. "Beretta at your service."

You climbed to your feet, unsheathing the holy dagger from your stocking. With a single flick of the wrist you flung the blade towards her.

It grazed her pale cheek before she had the chance to jump. Fury crossed her shocked eyes. Beretta charged, a long serrated whip in her grip.

You may have been stronger but she was a skilled assassin. This would not end well for you. The tail of the whip flew and you squeezed your eyes shut.

The blow never came.

You peeked at your attacker and to your uttermost shock a beam shooting out from above carried you upwards high into the sky.

Beretta fell on her bottom, her mouth wide open.

You banged against the walls of the beam, only to be met with golden astral matter. "HELP ME!" You screamed, freaking out as a gigantic spaceship came into view, "HELP!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6

"Stay back!" You warned a threshold of intergalactic beings.

A few a them looked kind of like you.

"Commander," the leader spoke in a native tongue you didn't know you could comprehend, "do not fear us for we come in peace."

"I don't give a motherfucking flying shit, just get me--"

"Don't you want to know what happened to your birth mother?" Another interjected.

"My what?"

The crew appeared uncomfortable. "Your mother, Anaina."

You calmed for an unnerving sec. "I think I've heard of that name before."

"She was one us," a third martian revealed, "our ruler executed her for breeding with a succubus and to his error, it unleashed it a war against Satan's angels."

"Did the succubus love her?"

"We conclude that she did not, for it was only using her to sought out our weaknesses. Now the demonic spirits know how to kill us off. We can't capture them nor kill them."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are the only Venus Flytrap person that has the blood of a demon," the leader continued, "therefore the only one that can defeat Lucifer."

"We need your help," the Venus Flytrap person to the left declared.

You took a deep breath. "I'll do it but only because my mother told me to."

-

Location: planet Venus. Time: 7 central light years.

Operation Eliminate The Beast Commenced

A surgeon took a sample of your DNA, cloned the coding and sent it to the army base of Venus Flytrap soldiers.

A general provided you with armour. It devised a plan of which you would be smuggled into the castle of the deceased king where the devil was. The soldiers would be outside dueling the demons with your DNA in hand.

"Understood," you swore, reaching for the staff he handed you.

"You are our only hope."

Through an underground tunnel you and a squadron traveled to a secret compartment leading to the throne.

"This is your stop," the chief stated, "we'll do our best told hold off the demons guarding the perimeter and then come help you."

You nodded. "Yes, chief.''

You climbed out of the hole, ready to kick butt.

"[Name], where have you been all this time?" A sweet, feminine voice asked.

A woman sitting at the head of the throne regarded you. She wore robes of silk like material, tailored from the best modistes.

"M-mother?" You stuttered.

"Yes, my child?"

The staff hit the floor. "I d-didn't know you were alive," you sputtered, "they told me you were dead. Gone."

"I would never do that to you, now come child. Say hello to your mother.''

"Wait. What did you tell me in that dream again?"

"Dream?"

"Yeah, you visited me in my dreams."

"...That I love you."

You hardened your stare. "Incorrect."

The staff gathered in your grip. You pointed the gem at her and a wave of lightning protruded out of the it. She leaped, spreading her enormous wings and flew to the ceiling. The throne exploded.

You struck a second time, catching her flank on fire like no other Venus Flytrap could. She roared, flapping your way to rip off your head. You swung the staff, punting her on the head.

The devil descended to your feet. You positioned the staff to her chest. "By the name of Jesus--"

She squeezed your shin, breaking the bone inside. You cried out, toppling downwards. Satan kicked the staff out of reach. "And now, to execute you in front of your people just like your mother."

He began to fly outwards out into the kingdom with you hanging upside down.

"Demons are so full of themselves," you muttered, curling your tail.

You let it slither up to his ankle, the stinger jamming itself into his scaley flesh.

The devil thundered, releasing your leg, yet you grabbed his wing to prevent yourself from falling. With a firm hold of the sword at your hip you unsheathed it and rammed the holy blade to his breast plate.

"By the name of Jesus and his disciples, I condemn you to never show your face here ever again!" You chanted.

The curse broke, and Lucifer screeched a blood curdling cry. Demons of all kinds swept above the many skies, away from the Venus Flytrap people.

He shoved you, retreating to a black hole of gathering unholy spirits. You were caught by a hovering aircraft, landing safely on a ruined gazebo.

Operation Status: success.

-

"Are you sure you don't want stay and become our ruler," a council official proposed.

"I would love to but I have a family back at Earth," you politely declined.

"Why not bring them here? Any family of yours is a family of ours."

"They are happy just where they are.''

"I understand, we'll have a ship scheduled to bring you to planet Earth."

"Thank you, and another thing."

"Yes?"

"I would like to become a human as well as to be able to get pregnant."

"Affirmative, general [Name]."


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The government couldn't take you away as soon as they got their hands on you. 

How could they? They arrived too late and when their scientists ran tests on you nothing abnormal alerted them. You were free to go. No one could touch you, not even the destroyers because you were a normal. 

Dr. Theo wasn't as stupid and you accepted that he knew something was off about you from the start. He turned out be a good sport though. 

You held your son lovingly, pacing about the nursery room. 

"You look just like your father," you observed, tucking the baby in the crib, "Theo Jr."

You shut the door behind you, padding down the stairs to help your husband. Nina was at a playdate with a classmate from school and you were on maternity leave, which gave you the opportunity to be Theo's second nurse.

You couldn't wait to spend the rest of your short life span with him.


End file.
